He Stole Ma Wallet
by Koopalings
Summary: Rubbish story made long time ago. Somewhat Romance. Worst summary ever. Lol.


**I made this a long time ago and I just wanted to post this to get some laughs out of it I made this after I played Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga. I don't really like the lay out but since I'm only posting it for laughs,I didn't change it I only changed spelling mistakes and changed bits that didn't make sense. So Enjoy my rubbish old story.  
**  
(Popple)Hmmm

(Mario)Come on Luigi don't be a wimp

(Luigi)I'm not being a wimp!

(Mario)Yes you are I'll just pay this nice man so we can get something to eat

(Popple)Light bulb!

(Mario)So yeah Wait wheres my wallet?

(Popple)Hehehehehe

(Mario) Dammit!

30 minutes later in another place

(Popple)I wonder how much money he has being so famous? (Looks inside wallet)Jackpot!

(Birdo)What are you doing?

(Popple)I told you to go away a while ago

(Birdo)(Sigh)You never learn do you?

(Popple)Nope (Derp)

With Mario and Luigi

(Mario)Who stole ma dam wallet

(Luigi)I don't know

(Mario)Hmmmm Aha!

(Luigi)What?

(Mario)Lets go (Grabs Luigi's hand and runs of)

(Birdo)So what are you planning on doing with the money eh?

(Popple)Use it to get out off town I guess

(Birdo)Can I come

(Popple)No way Humph!

(Birdo)But sweetie...

(Popple)No buts now get out ma sight!

(Mario)I knew it was that little runt

(Luigi)What little runt I can't see

(Mario)Popple the little runt stole ma wallet

(Luigi)Oh him

(Mario)We got to get ma wallet back

(Luigi)Okay...

(Popple)Gah leave me alone already your getting on ma nerves

(Birdo)But sweetie I just want a hug

(Popple)I told you NO!

(Mario)Come on lets go

(Luigi)Wait I just want to see this LOL

(Popple)Grrr

(Birdo)There its not to bad see

(Popple)Lets go before anyone catches us (Blushes)

(Mario)Come on we have to stay close behind them

(Luigi)Okay okay don't push

(Mario)Well I wouldn't have to push if you just moved faster

(Luigi)Fine Humph!

(Popple)I said stop that

(Birdo)But sweetie...Never mind..

(Popple)(Whispers)The Mario Bros. are following us

(Birdo)Oh no they don't! (Runs back)

(Mario)Oh no we've been spotted RUN!

(Luigi)I'm right behind you!

(Birdo)Get back here now

(Popple)...(Derp)

(Mario)Faster Luigi faster!

(Luigi)(Falls Over)Ahh "Thud"

(Mario)Luigi!

(Luigi)I'm okay

(Birdo)And don't come back!

(Mario)We have to get back ma wallet some how...

(Luigi)Yeah but how?

(Mario)I don't know

(Luigi)Let me think...Aha we kidnap Birdo

(Mario)Great plan

(They both run to catch up with the two)

(Popple)Are they gone?

(Birdo)I think so

(Popple)Okay thanks I guess...

(Birdo)My pleasure,So where are you heading?

(Popple)Japan,maybe China

(Birdo)Okay

(Mario)There they are

(Luigi)When they stop talking grab her

(Mario)Okay

(Popple)...(Derp)

(Birdo)Your cute

(Popple)Don't call me that (Blushes)

(Birdo)But you are hehehe

(Mario)On 3 1...2...3 Now!

(They grab Birdo)

(Popple)Hey give her back!

(Mario)Trade you Birdo for ma wallet

(Luigi)Yeah

(Popple)Okay (Smirks)Here's your wallet

(Mario)And here's your girlfriend

(Popple)Shes not...never mind lets go quick (Grabs Birdos hand and runs of)

(Mario)Ha I knew it would have worked

(Luigi)It was my idea

(Mario)Okay okay

(Luigi)So how much money do you have?

(Mario)Well let me check... I'm broke

(Luigi)WHAT!?

(Mario)I'm broke...I'M BROKE!

(Luigi)The little runt must have given you back your wallet but took the money out but yet again you did only ask for the wallet

(Mario)Luigi just shut up we gotta go find them now

(Luigi)Okay lets go then

(Mario)But which way did they go?

(Luigi)I have no idea (Derp)

With Birdo and Popple

(Birdo)Why were you smirking?

(Popple)I gave him the wallet like he asked but I kept the money

(Birdo)lol good job

(Popple)Thanks

Back with the Mario broke bros.

(Mario)I think they went this way

(Luigi)No they went this way

(Mario)This way!

(Luigi)Mario I know they went this way now come on!

(Mario)I don't have to listen to my little brother

(Luigi)Fine we'll go your way

(Mario)I knew you'd see it my way

(Luigi)Humph!

(Mario)I think we're here

(Luigi)Well lets go then

(Popple)There they are

(Birdo)Lets go then we can't let them see us

(Popple)Okay lets go

(Mario)Oh no you don't

(He grabs Popple while Luigi grabs Birdo)

(Luigi)I got the money

(Popple)Aw dam

(Birdo)Can u let us go now

(Mario)Yes when we get to prison then I'll be seeing you two

**END**

I just want to say if this is offensives to anyone from Japan or China just tell me and I won't do it again or just message me anything.  
P. you for reading ma rubbish old story  



End file.
